1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a potting media and more particularly to aquatic grow systems and soil-less potting media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of growing and shipping aquatic plants consists of growing the plants in natural soil. The plant is then pulled out of the natural growing environment, and the bare roots are wrapped in newspaper or other absorbent wrapping medium. The plant is packaged and shipped to the customer. Shipping aquatic plants by pulling the roots out of the soil, shocks the plant which then requires five to six weeks to recover. Plants shipped north, with a very short growing season, have barely enough recovery time to be appreciated in bloom.
One prior art method of growing plants is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,962 to Rushfeldt which discloses a plant package and a method of making the package. An envelope made from a rubber compound, is open at one end. A reinforcing strip of unvulcanized rubber is adhered to the open end. A ball of material is enclosed in a protective covering of relatively stiff material and the envelope is placed around the exterior. A heavy paper or cardboard may be wrapped around an absorbent material which may be a ball of natural soil, moss, or other suitable moisture absorbing material about the roots.
British Patent No. 693,069 to Harris discloses a storable and vendable product container charged with a compact mass of culture medium in a dry loose state having seeds sown and retained therein in positions suitable for germination as soon as the medium is moistened. The container is made from a waterproof material both for the purpose of maintaining the contents in a dry condition prior to germination, and of retaining moisture introduced into the package when it is desired to germinate the seed.